A method for opening a session of a first machine using session checking means, known to one skilled in the art, enables a session to be opened by a user with his user identifier (commonly referred to as “login”), which generally consists of a user name and associated password.
In the field of medical care institutions, it is common to use a machine set comprising a plurality of machines. The various machines are equipped with common applications, and a machine may also have one or more applications that run exclusively on that machine.
Multiple operators, such as doctors or nurses, may be able to use the various machines, in order to access the common applications and the applications that run exclusively on each given machine. To access these applications, they open a session with their “login”.
Thus, during the day, an operator can open a user session on several machines in the machine set.
One drawback with this state of the art is that often an operator forgets to close an open session after using the machine. Consequently, another operator is able to use the applications on the machine via a user session that is not his, and thus has access to applications for which he is not authorized.